Mangog
Mangog is a powerful and destructive villainous monster appearing in Marvel comics as a enemy of the Mighty Thor. He is the physical manifestation of a billion lives that were slain by Odin and seeks to claim his revenge by slaughtering those around him. History Mangog, or "The Mangog" as it originally referred to itself, is the sum total of the hatred of a billion billion beings that were once killed by the ruler of Asgard and the Norse Gods, Odin. Imprisoned deep beneath Asgard, Mangog is accidentally freed by the Rock Troll Ulik, and goes on to wage war against Odin and the other Norse Gods on several occasions. Mangog proves to be physically unstoppable, and is usually only defeated by exploiting Mangog's dependence on psychic energies (such as hatred, fear, or feelings of devotion) felt by other sentient beings to sustain itself. Without such a source, Mangog shrinks to near nothingness. While usually acting independently, Mangog also assists one of the Thanosi clones of the Titan Thanos in a quest for universal destruction, but is ultimately stopped by the Thunder God Thor by shooting a bolt of Anti-Force inside the monster's mouth. Thor during the final Ragnarok eventually ends the threat of Mangog entirely: having inherited the Odin Force and the Knowledge of the Runes, Thor simply dissolves an attacking Mangog with a wave of his hand. Months, perhaps even years later, amoral business-man (and possibly demi-god) Adam Mann constructs the Mysticator, a magical generator which taps into an otherdimensional source of energy to give him immense power. But when the generator is overloaded by the mace of Thunderstrike, it is revealed the source of its energy is actually the Mangog, which breeches through to Earth to renew his battle with Thor. Thor demands to know how it is possible that the Mangog lives again, and the monster proclaims that he can never be ultimately destroyed - he is living hatred, he feeds on it and grows, and will endure as long as hate exists. The Mangog was banished, tumbling into a star; but it was already feared he would eventually return. Years later, during a contest between Jane Foster wielding the power of Thor and the spiteful gods of the Shi'ar, the latter unleashed the 'ultimate judgment', a threat feared even by the immortal gods; it was soon revealed that this was the Mangog, who now came to devastate Asgardia. This time, the Mangog claimed to be an instrument of vengeance on the cruel and arrogant gods, and proceeded to defeat any of them - even the dread War-Thor, who wielded the hammer of the slain Thor of a destroyed universe, the disgraced Thor who now went by the name of Odinson, and Odin himself. His power burned greater than ever, propelled by indignance at the capricious ways of the gods. When he confronted Jane Foster, he dismissed her as she was not a god, but a mortal wielding the power of one, and therefore not subject to his revenge; but she stood up for the gods, in the end binding the Mangog with the unbreakable bond Gleipnir to the hammer Mjölnir, casting it into the heart of the Sun; the Mangog being unable to heft the hammer, he would be trapped forever. However, it remains to be seen whether even this can stop the entity for good. Powers and Abilities Mangog possesses the fearsome strength, stamina, durability and endurance of a "billion beings", considerably exceeding that of Thor and capable of defeating large numbers of asgardian warriors and storm giants. It has also the ability to manipulate magic for energy projection and shapeshifting. He appears to be immortal and ultimately indestructible, existing so long as hatred does, and indeed draws strength from hate itself, even that of his enemies. *'Superhuman Strength': Mangog possess vast superhuman strength, the sum totality of a billion billion beings. His physical strength easily by far exceeds that of Thor. Hence, he is easily far above the class 1000 tons level, capable of lifting milions if not bilions of tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': Mangog's advanced musculature produces no fatigue toxins during a physical activity like a long march towards Asgard. As a result, as long as he is able to psionically feed off the energy manifested by vengeful thoughts, he possesses an limitless physical stamina. *'Superhuman Durability': Mangog's body is far harder and more durable than the body of an Asgardian God. His body is highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. He can withstand powerful impact forces, exposure to extremes of both temperature and pressure, falls from tremendous heights, being submerged by lava and tremendously powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. During a rampage on the planet Rigel-3, Mangog survived being hit by the Sun Shredder, the rigellians ultimate weapon capable of destroying a star. *'Energy Manipulation': Mangog is able to manipulate vast amounts of mystical energy for numerous purposes. Though they're used almost always for destructive purposes, the most commonly seen of these include the ability to manipulate most substances on a molecular level and to fire massively powerful blasts of concussive force from his hands. His capacity for energy is so great he swallowed War Thor Volstagg's lightning whole before discharging it back with greater force. *'Shapeshifting': Mangog is so adept at mysticism and matter manipulation he can even take the form of other's if need be. Once working in concert with the sorcerer Igron to impersonate Lord Odin and usurp his place as king of Asgard for a time. *'Sin Empowerment': Mangog's greatest strength however lies in his unstoppable rage and malice, coupled with his ability to feed into the anger of others as well as the particular vices of deities to become all the more powerful. Able to absorb and metabolize the hatred of a billion billion beings that he was originally comprised of, to swelling with power whenever a god acted meanly or selfishly and abused their power for petty reasons. However, despite his tremendous power, Mangog is not completely invincible. Mangog's powers, in fact his very life itself, are connected to the energies that he feeds from. Mangog will shrink or seemingly vanish if deprived of those mystical and psionic energies. Gallery Mangog AA.png|Mangog in Avengers Assemble Mangog TGT.jpg|Mangog in Thor: God of Thunder video game T156_Mangog.jpg|Mangog by Jack Kirby. Mangog.jpg Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_3_1_Kirby_Monster_Variant_Textless.jpg Mangog_(Earth-616)_from_Mighty_Thor_Vol_2_19_001.jpg thor vs mangog.jpg|Thor vs Mangog by Giorgio Comolo. Thunderstrike_Vol_2_4_Textless.jpg mangog romita junior.jpg|Mangog by John Romita Jr. Mangog_(Earth-616)_from_Mighty_Thor_Vol_1_700_001.jpg|Mangog returns. Trivia *He was created by the late Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. *If Mangog truly is an embodiment of hatred he would be an agent or alternate form of Master Hate, the supreme entity of hate in Marvel comic - this would explain his ability to defy almost any force as well as his dependency on negative emotions. *Mangog was planned to appear in Thor: The Dark World as unused concept art made by Josh Nizzi suggested this to be the case. Had he appeared in the movie, this would have been his first appearance in a live action film. Navigation Category:Malefactors Category:Thor Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Demon Category:Cataclysm Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Energy Beings Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Defilers Category:Nihilists Category:Harbingers Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Forms Category:Collector of Souls Category:Multi-Beings Category:Immortals Category:Supervillains Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Avengers Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Nemesis Category:Evil from the Past Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Enforcer Category:Deal Makers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Man-Eaters Category:Xenophobes Category:Mutilators Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Wrestlers Category:Paranoid Category:Game Bosses Category:Amoral Category:Usurper